Stickler for Denial
by nugget-basket
Summary: Castiel loves Dean. He's not too sure about what Dean feels though. Gabriel feels it's time for brotherly intervention. One shot fic, smutty, fluffy.


/I felt like writing some Destiel smut, so here you go! Enjoy . This is set shortly after Changing Channels/

Castiel's trench coat rippled around his knees as he stood by the bay, watching Dean fish. It wasn't the first time he'd reached out to Dean this way, but he wasn't sure how he'd be received. Lately, things had been…strained, between the two of them. Dean used to be comfortable around Castiel, but suddenly, he'd been shifting away; creating distance, like he didn't want to be alone with Castiel any longer. The angel couldn't understand what he'd done to deserve something like this. He loved Dean with all his heart; he always had, and it hurt to see the way he was acting now. Especially after the sacrifices he had made for Dean.

He slowly walked towards the end of the jetty. Dean whistled and leaned back in his camping stool, watching the sparkling water in the bay lap gently at the discoloured wood of the jetty. He sensed he was being watched and turned only to see Castiel standing quietly by his side.

"Cas?" Dean looked around, puzzled. "This is a dream, isn't it…?"

"Yes." Castiel hesitated. "We need to talk."

Dean seemed uncomfortable. Castiel was not sure why, but he continued. "Dean, have I done something to anger you?"

Dean was not expecting that, at all. "What?"

"You do not seem to want to talk to me lately." Castiel's forehead wrinkled with concern. "I feared it was something I did. Humans seem to be sensitive to such things."

"Naw Cas, it's not that..." Dean's discomfort appeared to increase tenfold, bringing a rather attractive flush to his cheeks, Castiel noticed.

"What is the issue Dean?" Castiel asked, eager to help his only friend.

Dean sighed, and stood up, facing Castiel. "What do you feel about me Cas?"

"You are my friend. Are we not friends?" Castiel asked innocently.

Dean smiled gently, reaching out to grasp Castiel's shoulder lightly. "Yeah Cas, course we are." Dean's gaze hardened slightly as he pulled away. "I'm just not sure that's all I want from you."

"Then what do you want Dean?" Castiel frowned, but Dean refused to answer. Sighing, the angel considered it a tiny breakthrough and vanished.

He met Gabriel at a deserted side road, at the archangel's request.

"Was there something you needed to discuss, brother?" Castiel asked Gabriel, worried something had happened.

"As a matter of fact, little bro," Gabriel grinned, "There is. I've been keeping an eye on your little posse, Team Free Will, and I think, there's a little something up with you and Dean-o."

"Yes. I have noticed that." Castiel's eyebrows knit together. "I do not understand his aversion to me of late."

"It's not aversion, lil' bro." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Dean's got the hots for you!"

"Hots…? I do not quite-"

"Dean Winchester is sexually attracted to you, my innocent little Cassy." Gabriel conjured a glass of chocolate liqeur out of thin air, and sipped dramatically, twirling the glass between his fingers.

A twinge of hope flared in Castiel's heart. "But, it cannot be…"

"Trust me Cassy, Dean's in love alright. He just has a thing for denial." Gabriel yawned exaggeratedly. "Since the two of you won't do anything about it, I will." And he snapped his fingers.

Castiel found himself in a luxurious suite. To his right, there was a well-stocked bar and a kitchenette. To his left, an opulently decorated bedroom with a huge, flashy bed. Gabriel smirked at Castiel's wide eyes, and winked saucily. "Call it an early Christmas present little bro." His laughter faded as he disappeared and in his place appeared a bemused, rather pissed off Dean Winchester.

"Cas what the hell! Couldn't you give a guy a little warning?" Dean waved his hands in irritation.

"This was not my doing, Dean. Gabriel will not let us out of here." Castiel told him mournfully.

Dean's eyes blazed. "That sonofabitch…" He seethed with fury. Castiel remembered Gabriel's words, and decided to ask Dean point blank, as was his way.

"Dean, are you in love with me?"

The colour change in Dean was so remarkable, for a moment Castiel worried that he was going to be ill. His skin took on a rusty red, as he choked. Finally, he wheezed, "What makes you think that?"

The hope that had been blazing in Castiel died abruptly like it had been doused with a cold dose of reality.

"Gabriel was wrong." Castiel murmured, resignedly. "I had hoped…"

"Hoped? What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asked, registering curiosity in his expression.

"I thought it was obvious, Dean." Castiel said, letting his head cant to the side in puzzlement. "I love you."

Dean's next move shocked the both of them. He covered the distance between the two, and grabbed the collar of Castiel's trench coat, pulling the angel's lips to his. At first Castiel's lips were about as malleable as stone, but under Dean's searching tongue, they parted slightly and molded to Dean's lips. Dean kissed him with all the longing and desire that had ached within him for so long. Castiel, ever the eager student, kissed him back, his hands roving over Dean's sculpted face and neck, running over the smooth but hard muscles of his back. Dean pulled the trench coat off Castiel with surprising gentleness, taking a moment to cast it aside. "Do your mojo Cas." Dean whispered harshly.

In an instant they were both naked. Dean pulled Cas to the bed, and pushed the angel down onto the silk sheets. He started slow, as if he had thought about all the ways he could touch Castiel, as if Castiel was to be savoured and enjoyed. This only made Castiel love Dean all the more. Castiel's breath hitched sharply as Dean's tongue slid up his calves and up to his inner thigh.

"Dean" Castiel said his name, impatient to have the gorgeous man inside him, but Dean only smiled against his stomach as he traced kisses up the smooth hairs of his lower abdomen all the way up to his neck, biting gently at the Adam's apple. Castiel cried out as Dean fingered him, sliding first one finger, then two into his tightness. It burned at first, but when Dean hit his prostate, a hot spark of pleasure shot up Castiel's spine, sending the angel arching against Dean's magic fingers. Dean chuckled hoarsely, his free hand circling Castiel's cock and giving it one smooth jerk. Castiel mewled with the raw pleasure, writhing against the sheets.

"Enough Dean. Cease this torture."

"But I'm only getting started…"

Castiel used his angel strength to flip a breathless Dean over to lie on his back, licking his way up Dean's torso, his tongue circling first around the hardened bud of one nipple and then the other. Dean's fingers wound into his hair, as he moaned Castiel's name. Castiel decided that he was ready. He shifted, hovering over Dean. Positioning Dean's hardness, he slid, very slowly onto it, all the way.

"cas…." Dean's strangled moan as Castiel moved up and down only served to add to the angel's pleasure. Dean arched up to thrust into Castiel, and Cas rode him, harder and faster, as a mingled pain-pleasure cast a haze over his senses, heightening his ecstasy. Harder and faster, harder and faster….

Castiel knew he was almost at orgasm, and when Dean began to jerkily masturbate his throbbing dick, he barreled over the edge, screaming for Dean. He continued to rock on Dean's cock until he heard a deep groan and a wet, hot liquid spurt into him. Panting, Dean pulled out of Castiel and gathered the smaller man into his arms.

"You were amazing Cas." Dean kissed the other's ear, stroking his dark hair.

"Thank you Dean. I had a good time too."

Dean's chest vibrated with his laughter.

"Dean."

"Cas."

"Why were you running from me?" Castiel asked, feeling warm and fuzzy with sleep.

"What can I say Cas. I'm a stickler for denial." Dean sighed.

"I know. I love you Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Love you too Castiel."

Dean was happy. Castiel could feel it. That was all that mattered, Castiel thought as he timed his breaths with Dean. That was all that mattered.


End file.
